domofandomcom-20200214-history
Eversun Elder
The Eversun Elder Missions are given by the Eversun Elder at X:261 Y:198 in Eversun City. You are given an Eversun Elder's Scroll to remind you of your mission. It is important that you do not trash the scroll, as it records the tasks you have completed. If you decide to get rid of the item, you will not be able to do any mission for 24 hours (real time), and will have to start over. You may click on the scroll to see your progress, as well as your current task. While gold is given as a reward for all missions, the main goal of these missions is to receive guild and personal fame, along with the rewards from completing 25 consecutive missions. Upon completing all tasks, you will have to wait a full day to initiate the quest again. Ingredient Collection Mission Elder will require 20 items. "There are always monsters outside of the city, they usually have special materials on them." "Please go get some for me!" Team Mission The Elder will test your popularity and require you to form a team with certain requirements. Height and cup-size can be determined through Mrs. Magic-Eye (X:165 Y:213, Eversun City). Production Mission "A serious tsunami has occurred in the south. They need a lot of building materials to help reconstruct the area! Please take a lot of building materials as quickly as you can!" Elder will require one raw material. Rarer than other missions. Refinement Mission Elder will require one refined material. Rarer than other missions. HP Control Mission "Your survival depends largely on your ability to control your life force. Go! Reduce your HP to a tenth or below, and then come back to me alive." Elder will require you to have your HP below 10%. Rarer than other missions. *Reward: 50 gold. Rewards Upon completion of every 5 missions, you will receive personal fame, guild fame and the chance to continue the missions for greater rewards. When you reach 25 missions or say "no" to continuing, you will receive a number of Chang Yang Taoist Rubbings, equal to the number of missions you have completed. 5 consecutive missions *10 Fame, 1 Guild fame *System announcement: (Name) has been awarded 10 fame points as a result of the praise received from the Eversun Elder. *Possible rewards for stopping at this level: **Longblade **Peach Wood Sword **Pocket Knife **Saline Syringe **Wooden Wand 10 consecutive missions *20 Fame, 1 Guild fame *System announcement: (Name) has been awarded 20 fame points as a result of the praise received from the Eversun Elder. *Possible rewards for stopping at this level: **Bronze Crown **Karate Cap **Silk Scarf **Steel Helmet **Tough Leather Helm 15 consecutive missions *40 Fame, 2 Guild fame *System announcement: (Name) has been awarded 40 fame points as a result of the praise received from the Eversun Elder. *Possible rewards for stopping at this level: **Black Steel Greaves **Lupine Legwear **Plumage Pants **Rhino Chaps **Slimy Slacks 20 consecutive missions *80 Fame, 2 Guild fame *System announcement: The Eversun Elder can now remember (Name)'s name, and fame has increased by 80. *Possible rewards for stopping at this level: **Burning Spear **Feather Fan **Harp **Hunting Bow **Studded Boxing Gloves 25 consecutive missions *160 Fame points, 3 Guild fame *System announcement: (Name) has accomplished numerous tasks assigned by the Eversun Elder, and is rewarded with 160 fame points and (reward). *Possible rewards (awarded randomly): **Recipe: Bulky Boxing Gloves **Recipe: Cheerleading Baton **Recipe: Fancy Fan **Recipe: Fragrant Wood Wand **Recipe: Glucose Syringe **Recipe: Mulberry Bow **Recipe: Nifty Knife **Recipe: Posh Banjo **Recipe: Soldier's Lance **Recipe: Sparring Staff **Recipe: Swanfeather **Recipe: Yin-Yang Sword **Five extra backpack spaces (applied automatically) **Title scroll (fame titles) Guides *A Guide to Elder Quests by Tsubaki (archive) *Eversun Elder Quests by heir/Forza (archive) Category:Elder quests Category:Eversun City quests Category:Level 11-20 quests